


Turtleneck Sweater

by wolfzaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sirius is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: Lily wondered why Remus wore that turtleneck sweater he claimed to dislike after one exhausting full moon.Entered Sirius Black and his brilliant cover story.





	

 

The last full moon was exhausting.  Remus was in the Hospital Wing for a whole day, something he tried to avoid, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t let him leave that easily, not with those scars all over his chest and a few up on his neck.  Most of them were deep enough to be fatal, but the monster might not want to kill its host just yet, so he lived.

James and Sirius blamed themselves for not being able to stop him but Remus begged to differ.  It could be worse without them, so much worse that staying at the Hospital Wing longer than he usually preferred would be nothing compared to the possibility.

Remus was stuck with deep scars for a while after that, at least until Madame Pomfrey’s potion worked its magic.  Though he always wore long sleeves shirt and warm jumper, a scarf and turtleneck sweater weren’t his usual choices of clothing.  He shouldn’t be surprise that his sweater was a tad too obvious for someone too smart and observant for their own good, say, Lily Evans, for example.

“What happened?”

“Huh?” Remus blinked at the redhead as she approached him in the common room. “Uh... Nothing?  Why do you ask?”

“I thought you didn’t like this sweater.  I mean, you’ve said something about your neck before...”

Remus didn’t know how to answer that.  Lily was right, as she always was.  He found it was hard to breathe with something wrapped so close around his neck, yet he owned the sweater and stuff just in case he had to cover up his skin as much as possible.  He shouldn't be surprise that she noticed he rarely wore it, but still.

“Hey, Moony.” A rough voice greeted enthusiastically out of the blue.  Remus almost jumped, then he indignantly squeaked -- not that he would admit _that_ \-- as the dark haired boy strode close and pressed his lips soundly onto Remus’s neck through the fabric, right where his biggest scar was.

Remus gaped.  Red crept up his cheeks furiously while Lily flushed as red as her hair.  Sirius hummed approvingly, brushing his nose against the other boy’s jaw and placing another kiss there.

“Oh, I... Um... Okay,” Lily stuttered, eyes wide. “Sorry, Remus.  I didn’t know---”

“It’s alright, ‘s not a secret to begin with.” Sirius shot her his trademark devilish grin as Remus clasped his hand over the skin where he was just kissed. “Nah, c’mon.  Don’t be shy, Moons.  Everyone already knows about us.”

Remus found it was hard to glare when he was about to burst out laughing.  He played his part, still, with a soft, irritated groan, “Pads, you wanker.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a massive piece of shite.”

Sirius winked at him before retreated back to where James and Peter sat by the fireplace.  Remus bit his bottom lip in order to hide a grin.  Oh, Lily’s awkward expression was totally _priceless_.

Maybe his latest scars weren’t that bad after all.

 


End file.
